Fantasyland
Fantasyland was the third season of Nutty's Storytime and the second of Series A, airing between February 25, 2014, and April 25, 2014. The season tells the tale of the royal family of Fantasyland and the events following a prophecy that tore the Queen from her children. The events are ultimately a prequel to Gingerbread Chronicles, as many of the characters, such as Gallifreyan, Dugood, Empress Niall, and Katarina have starring roles. Main characters include Niall, Sasha, Grant, Noah, Gallifreyan, Castor and Pollux, Katarina, among others. Following the utter and complete failure that was the preceding season, producers knew the next season would have to be outstanding. It is generally believed that this is one of the best seasons, as the characters and plot were incredibly woven into complex and diverse storylines that explored various relationships, emotions, and controversies. Despite its rampant success, the viewership declined after Episode 4. This is the first season to feature a change in Storytellers, as Rhys took over from Nutty. This is also the only season to feature a Storyteller change mid-season. It is also one of two seasons (the other being Ghost Genocide) to have the Storyteller featured in the actual episodes as well. In Ghost Genocide, however, Rhys was a main character, whereas in this season he only had a cameo. Production Conception Following the unsuccessful Adventureland, the public was indifferent to a third season. Producers were determined to continue and began planning Season 3 halfway through Season 2. Producers originally intended to use Frontierland second, but the idea of a royal family torn apart was explored instead. The season premiered 14 days after the end of the second season to a large audience. Storytelling The stories were told in Fantasyland, Main Street, New Orleans Square, Frontierland, and occassionally a VMK guest room. The characters included returning and new. It was, however, the only season thus far to not feature Mets the Mailman. Insinuation premiered a year later, also without the Mailman as a character, though he is the current Storyteller. Title Sequence There was never a title sequence when the stories were being told. Following the conclusion of Season 4, producers created a title sequence. The lettering is pink and features the main cast. Plot TBR Cast Main *Gallifreyan *Harvey Dugood *Katarina *Niall *Sasha *Grant *Noah *Emilio Santilli *Dmitri *Tamara Recurring *Queen Rose *Emperor Edward V *Sasha's Keepers *Michael Inatsikap Episodes The four finales are denoted by italicized words in the location box. This is due to the episode taking place in more than one location. Reception The season was not highly anticipated due to the shit that came before it. After Episode 4, ratings declined severely, though one loyal group of fans kept the show alive. The season is generally regarded as one of the best, having incorporated twists, complex charactesr, and many surprises. Trivia *For the majority of the season, it was unnamed. Producers never released a genuine title. It was always assumed to Fantasyland, which later proved to be true when this wiki was published. *The season was comically called "Fatnastyland" at times. *This was the first season to mix and match worlds (Frontierland, Fantasyland, Main Street, New Orleans Square, Gingerbread Empire, even Erut Nevda). *This is tied for longest season (along with New Frontier), with 42 episodes. However, New Frontier's episodes were longer. *One of the biggest twists was the revelation that Madelyn, Cara, and Elena were Niall, Sasha, and Gallifreyan respectively. *Brandon's slim appereances was due to the fact the producers totally forgot about him. *Castor and Pollux were originally supposed to be revealed as Gemini early on due to fear that the public would realize that Castor and Pollux were the Roman names for the Gemini constellation. However, when the characters became more prominent, the revelation did not come until the penultimate episode. *Original concepts from this season included: **The Lumiukko being the Yeti **The royal family being the descendents of Sleeping Beauty. **The main antagonist being a witch **Grant and Noah were the main antagonists **Merlin was the main antagonist **Nutty was the Emperor of the Gingebread Empire **Sasha married Grant *The introduction of Raleigh Icarus was to prolong the season as well as test the assimilation of unknown characters into a cast of returning characters. *Including the characters who died during the course of Gingerbread Chronicles, seven main characters were dead at the end of the season. *Because the season was filmed in quiet public rooms generally with clones, Mets the Mailman never made an appearance. This marks the only season for him to not do so, not including season 8 in which he appears as storyteller. Category:Seasons Category:Series A